


the things you do for love

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff because there's a dog and also it's cute, SuperCorp, lena tries to surprise her girlfriend and actually succeeds, soft established supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Lena buys Kara a puppy for Christmas.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 554
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	the things you do for love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinWarriorSlayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/gifts).



> This was rushed as I jumped in as a pinch hitter last minute and wrote this in a night but I didn't want you to go giftless! I made it as fluffy as possible to make up for the lack of time. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays!

From a young age, Lena learnt how to conceal her emotions, how to hide behind a mask of indifference, how to school her features to reflect the emotions she wanted others to see.

She was very happy when she perfected the eyebrow raise.

Her control is something that came in handy with both the public and private Luthor life, it’s something that’s helped with her job as CEO and dealing with insufferable board members.

Her glare has worked wonders with them.

So Lena is good at this, hiding what she’s thinking, what she’s feeling, good at showing only what she wishes.

Or she’s usually good at this with people, with everyone except Kara that is.

Kara, who knows her so well, Kara who can read the slightest change in her expression and know what it means, who takes the time to actually pay attention to her and learn these things about her.

It’s a little unfair that Kara can hear her heartbeat too, a heartbeat she’s desperately trying to keep under control as she waits for Kara to arrive.

She tries to rearrange her face to show nothing of the nerves she feels inside, none of the excitement she’s feeling at the surprise she has for Kara, one she’s pretty sure Kara is going to love.

She just doesn’t want Kara to be too suspicious or figure out the surprise early. She’s gone to great lengths to keep this from Kara, even enlisted Alex and Maggie to help, and is doing it a week before Christmas so Kara won't suspect anything until she gets the present herself.

Lena manages to act natural for about one minute after Kara enters her office, lasts through their greeting, has her normal smile on her face when Kara pulls her into a hug, her normal smile as Kara presses a soft kiss to her lips.

Lena doesn’t even get the chance to chase those lips, to pull Kara in for a lingering kiss, doesn’t get the chance to tangle her fingers in fabric as she pulls Kara in by the waist, she doesn’t get to feel gentle hands cup her cheeks, holding her close.

No, instead, she has Kara pulling back, looking too concerned for a normal visit with her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Lena smiles. It doesn’t work, because she sees the crinkle in between Kara’s eyebrows only grow, one she’d usually soothe away with her lips instead. She has a different idea his time though, not that her usual method isn’t tempting. “I am fine, I promise.” The crinkle lessens slightly. “But I’ve been keeping something from you.”

The crinkle is back in full force, accompanied by a frown this time. Lena realises a moment too late that her word choice was poor.

“A surprise,” Lena blurts, stumbling over her words to get them out quickly and to ease Kara’s worry. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Kara asks. “Lena, what did you do?”

“Nothing much, I promise, I just wanted to do something for my girlfriend.”

Kara cups her cheek, like Lena missed her doing before. “Is that why you seem nervous?”

Lena smiles, leans into the contact. Kara really does know her. “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” Kara smiles.

“Can I take you somewhere?” Everything’s set up for the surprise, Alex waiting at her own apartment, something else to throw Kara off. It’s very hard to surprise your girlfriend when she has things like super hearing and x-ray vision. 

“Do I have to wear a blindfold?”

“I think my employees would wonder why I was leading you out of the building in a blindfold. With my last name too, they’d assume I was kidnapping Supergirl.”

Kara laughs. “One, your employees would never think anything bad about you, they all love you. And two, no one knows I’m Supergirl so that doesn’t make sense either.”

“Honestly, darling,” Lena grins, the teasing words escaping her mouth before she can stop them. Not that she really wants too anyway, Kara’s responding pout whenever she ventures down this avenue of teasing is adorable and so worth it. “I really don’t understand how no one knows yet, you’re really not that good at keeping secrets.”

Yep, there’s the pout and it’s as cute as ever. She quickly kisses it away. “You ready for your surprise?”

“I’m not entirely sure what you’re up to because it’s not my birthday and it’s still a week before Christmas but yes I am.”

Lena slips her hand into Kara’s. “You have to promise me though, no super hearing or x-ray vision, I want this to be a surprise, I want this to be special for you.”

Kara presses a quick peck to Lena’s cheek. “I promise.”

It doesn’t take long for Kara to figure out they’re going to Alex’s apartment. Lena avoids any and all questions on the topic and by the time they reach Alex’s door, Kara is jittery with excitement and curiosity.

Lena just hopes Kara will like this gift as much as she thinks she will.

“You’re really nervous about this?” Kara asks quietly, before they go in. “Your heart is beating really fast.”

“You promised no super hearing,” Lena replies, though she wouldn’t be surprised it Kara could hear her heart without her hearing. She’s not even sure why she’s nervous, she’s pretty sure Kara is going to love it.

Though actually she does know why, getting someone a puppy is a pretty big thing in its own right, but getting your girlfriend a puppy, one you want to co-parent, is a step forward in their relationship that she hopes Kara is ready to take too.

“I wasn’t doing it consciously, I’m always listening to your heartbeat,” Kara replies. If Lena’s heart melts a little, it’s not her fault. Kara’s words do help calm her though.

“Come on,” Lena says, hand on the doorknob. “I think you’re going to like what’s on the other side.”

Kara gasps when her eyes fall on the bundle of golden fur in Alex’s arms as soon as they step through the door.

Alex smiles, already moving across the room to meet them halfway as Kara tugs her in the direction of Alex.

“Can I?” Kara asks, hand hovering over the small dog’s head, awe and excitement written all over her face. No matter what happens next, Lena’s happy that she’s made Kara this happy.

“Of course,” Alex says.

Kara’s fingers run lightly over the dog’s fur. The golden retriever puppy perks up at the attention, nudges his head up against Kara’s hand.

“He likes you,” Lena smiles. Like she ever had any doubt about that, everyone likes Kara, animals included. It’s hard not to like someone like Kara, so bright, so kind, so wonderful.

Kara buries her hand deeper into golden fur, her smiling widening when the puppy clearly likes it. “Alex, I can’t believe you got a dog.”

“I-I didn’t,” Alex says, stumbling over her words as she looks as Lena, Lena realising one important thing she forgot to mention.

“He’s not,” Lena says, drawing Kara’s attention. “He’s yours.”

Kara’s jaw drops. “Mine?”

Lena nods. “Yours, if you want him. Merry Christmas.”

“What do you mean if I want him? Of course I want him.” Kara pauses. “You got me a dog for Christmas?”

“I did, a week early too, so you wouldn’t figure it out.”

Lena expected smiles in response to her surprise. She expected a hug, maybe a kiss, and Kara saying thank you, what she doesn’t expect is all three things at once as Kara basically launches herself at Lena, arms around her neck as she presses a series of quick kiss across Lena’s face, only a couple hitting Lena’s lips, mumbled ‘thank you’s as she does.

Lena laughs under Kara’s touch, scrunches her nose as a kiss lands on the tip of it. “Kara,” she manages to get out through the laughing Kara’s kisses ticklish and her mood infectious. “Does this mean you like him?”

“I love him,” Kara grins. “And I love you.”

“Where’s my thank you?” Alex asks. “I helped.”

“Thank you,” Kara says, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s forehead, her sister leaning into the touch.

“And Maggie,” Alex says. “Though she’s at your apartment right now, getting it ready for a puppy.”

Lena really couldn’t have pulled this off without the both of them.

“Thank you all,” Kara smiles. “I can’t believe you got me a dog. Can I?” she asks, gesturing to the dog still in Alex’s arms.

“Here,” Alex says as she carefully transfers the puppy to Kara’s waiting arms. Kara’s movements are so slow, so gentle, Lena can tell she’s taking great care with her actions.

An image, unbidden, flashes through Lena’s mind, Kara being this careful with a baby in her arms instead,  _ their _ baby.

It may be a little early in their relationship for thoughts like  _ that  _ but they both know that’s where this relationship is going. They’re both in this for the long haul.

“What’s his name?” Kara asks, holding him close. It’s an adorable sight. Alex must think so too because she snaps a picture. Lena makes a mental note to ask for a copy later.

“Henry.” That was the name he had when she adopted him and she didn’t have the heart to change it. She’s not sure why but he suits the name.

“Henry,” Kara smiles. “I like it.” She lowers Henry to the floor and as soon as his four paws are on the ground, he’s off, running and jumping in circles around their feet. “He’s going to be a handful, isn’t he?” Kara says with a laugh. 

“He is,” Lena laughs too, just as Alex nudges her side.

Kara unfortunately picks up on the movement. “What?”

There’s a clear  _ ‘go on’ _ look that Alex is giving her. Lena’s heart immediately picks up speed, this is the part she’d been most nervous about. 

Here goes nothing.

“I got him for you,” Lena starts, looking for the right words. Maybe she should’ve planned this part a bit better. “But, I was thinking, only if you wanted and it’s okay if you don’t-“ Lena cuts herself off at the raised eyebrow Alex is giving her. She wishes she was the only one who could do that. “But I thought we could look after him together, as a couple.”

Kara’s grin is instantaneous. “Lena Luthor, are you asking me if I want to co-parent this dog with you?”

Lena may never say that word out loud but she definitely thought it. She relaxes under Kara’s beaming smile. “Yes.”

Arms are around her again, pulling her into a tight hug. “Then yes, I’d love to raise this dog with you,” Kara says as she steps away, blue eyes bright as they look at her.

“Okay,” Alex says, giving them both a shove on the arm. “If you’re going to start looking at each other like that, it’s time you both leave.”

“But-“ Kara starts.

“No buts, I’d leave myself but I’m not letting you two force me out of my house with your heart eyes.”

“We don’t have-“ Kara tries again, this time cutting herself off when she realises her argument probably isn’t going to work. “Fine. Lena, shall we show our new dog its home?”

Lena smiles as the word _ ‘our’ _ , just one more step forward in their relationship together. The next logical one is moving in together, especially now that they’re going to have a dog together, but they’re basically living together anyway. Lena still has her own apartment but she’s barely living there anymore, she can’t actually remember the last time she stayed there.

Her home is with Kara now, both in the sense of a physical building and a feeling in her chest that she knows is right.

Lena smiles. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
